


Dinah Loves the Ladies (And the Ladies Love Dinah)

by gamerman1902



Series: DCU Smuts [4]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Black Canary (Comics), DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Choking, Costume Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Relationships, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Impact Play, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerman1902/pseuds/gamerman1902
Summary: Basically my excuse to write explicit goodness starring one of my favorite comic characters Black Canary aka Dinah Lance. Idk why F/F DC fics are so dead and if I have to rectify the situation then so be it! Numerous pairings will be a part of this collection. Needless to say this is pure filthy smut. You've been warned





	1. Ladies Night Out (Wonder Woman/Black Canary)

**Author's Note:**

> Besides Wonder Woman, Black Canary is my favorite superheroine ever so I'm looking forward to writing this as new ideas come to my head.

Black Canary and Wonder Woman had just put a long day behind them. The two women often found themselves working together these days with Dinah being the Chairwoman of the JLA and Diana being a founding member. There was little time for anything other than serious business but the two women had a working relationship that gave them both satisfaction in the quieter moments. They were standing at the Watchtower's monitoring station, double-checking each other's work, and in close proximity to each other too. Maybe it was just that, as such good friends, they were comfortable that way. What the other League members didn't know was that in certain moments, it was much more than that. 

"Hey Diana, what do you say we go out tonight?" Dinah asked cheerfully, hooking her arm around the amazon's shoulders. "Just you and me. It'll be fun!"

"We just got here," Diana said, vaguely confused.

"We could use the break! C'mon Diana, you and I have been working to the bone up here keeping it all in check. We could use a release if you know what I'm getting at." Dinah argued.

"I mean, I suppose you are correct. A night out sounds really nice..." Diana started.

"Yes, of course. In fact, I see no reason why we can't go right now!" Dinah replied.

"But we still have work to do?" Diana responded with an adorably confused expression on her face.

"Well, I called Mr. Terrific over to finish up here. The guy's a genius Diana he can handle the rest." Dinah looked at the amazon with pleading puppy eyes. She was honestly sick of being up on the Watchtower and wanted to have one night of fun with the impossibly beautiful amazon princess.

Diana patted Dinah on the shoulder. "Alright, we can go Dinah. So what are you thinking for tonight?"

"Oh um well..." Dinah said hurriedly, "have you ever been to London?"

***

It was almost 1 A.M. in Club Fievel, but the lights were bright as the dawn when they weren't strobing to black. The dance floor was crowded, swollen with a jostling of legs and hips and hands that couldn't help but be erotic. The music played so loud it was felt more than heard, rattling in their bones, bringing the flesh along for the ride. Up above, girls grinded on catwalks, the grated floors allowing an easy view up their skirts. And they inevitably wore skirts.

Dinah was surprised Diana seemed to enjoy it so much. She'd been dancing nonstop for almost three hours now. They'd discussed it intellectually—she loved dancing, saw it as an extension of the martial prowess in her body, a homage to her gods and her heritage just as her sparring was. She had far less opportunity to pay tribute to Apollo, one of her patron gods, and she relished the opportunity. But seeing her in motion, Dinah could tell that she loved the act in and of itself. It was making her feel alive. Sexual. It was releasing all the urges and frustrations she held stoically behind her grace and maturity, in a way that combat never could. 

Even there, she exercised some control, keeping herself in check. She let herself go her as she did nowhere else, sensuously writhing her hips in her tightly hugging jeans, hands running up and down her body, moving with the rhythmic abandon of a belly dancer, on the verge of frenzy with only the dance beat holding her back. 

Dinah stood watching, her eyes big and round as she just stood there in awe. The very long, very powerful legs of her date moved serpentine as she turned and danced slowly with a lull in the music. Dinah could see her ass tense and relax, drawing the eye only to deny it with a swift turn or a hip-wagging dance move.

Despite the ease Diana always imbued her with, Dinah still felt a tiny bit guilty for leaving their work to go and party in a place as crowded and wild as this. That guilt quickly melted away as her eyes once again locked with the hypnotic gyrations of Diana's curvy hips. Even in jeans her otherworldly body came through, the denim hugging all of her feminine curves tightly as she swayed to the beat. Dinah had opted for a more revealing outfit, a blue crop top that showed off her toned stomach and her trademark leather jacket to go along with her tiny black skirt that exposed her shapely legs and her five inch stiletto heels that accentuated her curvy figure.

Her thoughts quickly devolved into vulgar, naughty fantasies involving Diana. God, she needed to get the amazon someplace private. She wanted to absolutely ravage the olive skinned beauty. She was as big a distraction as Dinah could ask for, dancing with a natural sense of rhythm, movements more like sex than anything else. The sway of her hips, the twist of her shoulders, the thrusting of her shapely breasts, it invited the eye and begged for the hand.

Dinah noticed, too, that she was not the only one to focus on Diana. Everyone in the club, male or female, seemed struck by her every time the lights blazed on and revealed her effervescence in the darkness. They pulled to her like iron filings to a magnet; when their hands reached into the air, they were pointed at Diana. They would've caved in on her, if Diana's whirling dervish of a dance didn't push them back with its sheer forcefulness. 

At last the urgent, pounding number that had been animating them for the last fifteen minutes came to an end, the DJ winding down the beat in a slower, more intimate number that most chose to ignore, awoken from their private trances of dancing ecstasy. Diana came over to Dinah, her exposed flesh glimmering with a light film of sweat. Dinah held out the drink that she knew the amazon would need, and Diana took it to heal her parched throat. 

"You need to get into the groove," she said, encouraging Dinah to let loose and show off her own moves.

"After what you did? I think you just upstaged everyone in this club. No one is putting on a better show than that." Dinah chuckled as she sipped her drink.

Diana laughed. "Is that a problem?"

"No. It's just I don't feel like stepping into the spotlight. We have more than enough attention on us usually and I kind of want us to... you know just have fun like two normal women. Not Black Canary and Wonder Woman but Diana Prince and Dinah Lance." Dinah explained.

"I never knew you to be so shy Dinah. You know they'd look at you like that if you cut loose. Maybe lost the leather jacket..." Diana replied.

"That's what I don't want. And what's wrong with my jacket?" Dinah asked.

"It's not exactly club attire. Alright, let them all look at me. Just remember I'm dancing with you. And going home with you..." Diana smirked.

The music shifted again, a new disc laid out, a new beat building and building and building. Diana went with it, unzipping her blouse almost to her waist, revealing more creamy, glistening flesh in a vee down her front. It was obvious she was not wearing a bra, and there was nothing to stop her breasts from escaping, the valley between beaded with sweat. A light shrug and a nipple would come into sight, which made Dinah impossibly aroused. She wanted those hard nipples between her teeth, biting on Diana's hardened little nubs just to see what sounds she'd make. 

Dinah was quickly brought out of her thoughts when Diana turned her back on her, exposing her dishabille to the entire dance floor. Before Dinah could react, she had backed into her, her strong back leaning into Dinah's full chest, her ass resting where Dinah's pussy began throbbing in her panties. Almost instinctively, Dinah wrapped her arms around Diana. Diana laid her arms over her's, as if to feel herself but being prevented from doing so, as she swayed in place, drifting around inside Dinah's receptive grip. 

Dinah's hands were on Diana's strong arms and she was barely able to keep them there as she saw, over her shoulder, the rounded fullness of Diana's cleavage, standing up firm and luscious, almost begging to be felt. When Diana's ass brushed against her, she felt her sex beginning to seep through her panties with arousal. For all her coolness, her distance, Diana turned her on, and she had no idea how she was gonna survive the night without cumming in her panties the way things were going.

Diana began to sing silently to herself, something in Greek that flowed with the music, that seemed to describe the comfortable sway of her body in harmony with being held so closely. She ran her hands lightly over Dinah's arms, still tight around her, playing her fingertips at Dinah's clenched fingers. Dinah moved with her, a surge of initiative pressing her body into hers, and Diana relished the firm feel of her through Dinah's thin top, the little silken feel Dinah's flowing blonde locks touching the back of her neck. Diana pulled Dinah in tighter, her soft lips hard at the top of Dinah's skull, her nose inhaling the scent of the woman's golden mane. The music, the closeness, the exertion: she was falling for Dinah again. She was becoming ravenous, high on contact and motion.

"Just because I'm an Amazon," Diana whispered, "doesn't mean I will settle for any woman."

"You want a warrior," Dinah responded in her ear.

"Fight for me. Fight for my pleasure." Diana commanded.

Dinah's hands dropped down Diana's body, serendipitously avoiding her exposed flesh, but touching her through the open blouse, pressing it into the hard muscle of her warrior's body. The meted, casual caress won Diana's approval. Diana rested her weight totally on Dinah, beaching herself supinely against Dinah's own flawless body, squeezing her legs together so there was slack in her waistline, room for the blonde's hand to dip inside. Dinah reached down, under Diana's jeans but over her panties, and pressed her hand close to her womanhood to feel its warmth. How it moved.

Diana turned abruptly, so Dinah's hand came to a rest at the small of her back and her long black hair was tossed from her eyes. She faced Dinah, eyes bright with passion, red lips catching the flaring light like a second sun. "How about we find someplace more comfortable to talk?" Dinah asked her. "I can barely hear myself think with this racket."

"We'll go to my apartment," Diana said, and Dinah snuggled her face into the amazon's neck, wordless acquiescing. 

Sometimes, playing follow the leader gave you a great view.

***

Diana didn't get the briefest look at her apartment before Dinah was upon her, determined to finish what she'd started. Dinah pressed into her from behind, like before, only this time she was pulling Diana to her, yanking her blouse from her shoulders to expose the full roundness of her sensuously swaying breasts. Dinah cupped them in her hands as she kissed her neck, pulling her palms harshly inward to crush her breasts into her chest. Diana moaned at the rough treatment, turning her head to catch Dinah in a kiss, missing the blonde as she knelt down to peel down the amazon's pants. Her panties crossed her ass and crotch, as substantial as morning dew, and when Dinah kissed her hip, it seemed harsh enough to tear them like a spider's web.

"Are you sure this is allowed by the Amazon Way?" Dinah asked, reaching around her hips to palm her crotch, feeling her wetness and her heat on the insides of her fingers.

"Part of being a warrior is acknowledging when one is hopelessly outmanned... and needs to surrender..." Diana replied breathlessly as Dinah pinned her up against the wall, both women knowing that it was only possible because Diana allowed it.

Dinah accepted her surrender, kissing her way up Diana's body, licking her spine and her shoulder blades, pulling her long dark hair out of the way and turning her head so the blonde's mouth could more easily find Diana's. Diana opened her lips and Dinah's mouth merged with hers, tongues working back and forth from one to the other. DInah's hand clapped against her ass; strikes came down on her crotch as well, leaving her squirming, rubbing her thighs together even as the blonde pried her apart, manhandling her way inside Diana's panties and massaging the amazon's cunt, her clit, swallowing the moan Diana pushed into their kiss.

Diana always loved the way her body felt, but it felt better than ever under Dinah's enthusiastic touch, her panties riding lower and lower on her hips as the blonde's hand roamed all over her wet mound.

"Take my panties..." Diana whispered. "I feel so dirty, still having them on..."

"That's the idea." Dinah chuckled.

Dinah took her hand out of Diana's panties, reached under them, between the amazon's lovely thighs, grabbing the folds of her bunched up panties' crotch along with her sex and crushed them together against the heel of her hand. Diana could smell her sex. She was thick with juices, dripping, wondering if Dinah could smell her too.

Abruptly, Dinah stopped grinding Diana's own wadded up panties into her groin, releasing them so they sagged almost all the way off her hips, her cunt shockingly exposed, the apartment's brisk air a welcome release from how stuffy it'd felt inside her warm, wet panties. Diana had no time to relax before Dinah's middle finger entered her, found her wet and throbbing. Diana moaned loudly as she felt a sudden breeze on her ass, where her panties had lowered as well, and she was so shockingly alive that the simple play of air felt like a caress.

"Oh, ohhhhh, I can't stand it! Dinah, please, Dinah..." Diana begged.

Inside her cunt, Dinah began to curl her fingers against Diana's spongy upper wall, grinning as new wetness escaped from her cunt and ran down the insides of her thick thighs. Dinah kept curling her fingers, pushing deeper into Diana's cunt as she fucked her with two and later three fingers. Diana's hips swung, pushing hard into Dinah's crotch, as the blonde found her g-spot, rubbing her fingers against it relentlessly until Diana was a shivering, shaking mess under her and Dinah had to hold her up as the amazon's legs gave way. Diana screamed to the ceiling as Dinah pounded deep into her cunt with just her fingers as the apartment was filled with wet, squelching noises as arousal continued to seep out of Diana and pool around Dinah's invading fingers. Dinah pulled out just before Diana could cum with a wet pop as Diana's throbbing vulva tried to tighten around Dinah's fingers in an effort to keep them inside. Diana released an audible sob as Dinah had denied her release when she was so close

"You don't get to cum until I say so." Dinah warned as pushed up against Diana, grinding against the amazon's thick ass. Diana whimpered as Dinah grabbed a handful of her gorgeous black hair and pulled the amazon into another rough kiss, quickly overpowering the amazon and establishing her dominance. Dinah turned her around as they kissed, Dinah's tongue invading the taller woman's mouth as the blonde bit down on Diana's lip causing the amazon's knees to go weak. Dinah quickly threw her leather jacket on the floor and roughly pulled her skirt down as she also stripped naked before bending Diana over so she had unrestricted access to the amazon's body. Diana was at her mercy now. Dinah re-entered Diana with her fingers causing the amazon to let out a series of soft moans as Dinah began to slowly fuck her cunt again. Dinah slowly curled her fingers in Diana's pussy, adding one finger at a time until she was four deep and Diana was literally squirming, struggling to keep still as her legs began to shake in her compromising position, bent over, hands digging into her calves as Dinah was behind her, controlling her orgasms.

"Cum for me babygirl." Dinah gasped, her other hand on Diana's face as the amazon moaned, Dinah's finger in her mouth, her lips closed in an O around it. "Cum for me now!"

Every part of Diana's body felt like it was on fire. She pulled her legs tight together, trying to cram the explosive sensation in as snug as possible. Exquisite sensations bombarded her body, legs stiff, arms stiffening, shuddering and going into convulsions for what seemed like an eternity.

"Aphrodite, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Diana screamed.

She peaked when Dinah wanted her to; the blonde's fingers stopped curling. Diana knew they were still and heavy inside her, feeling the clenches and spasms of her cunt. Diana skittered down from the dizzy heights, sucking air into her lungs, her generous breasts heaving with each gasping breath. She stared out at the apartment for the first time, her afterglow radiating from her.

"Nice place by the way." Dinah said with hitched breath.

"Thanks." Diana managed to gasp out.

"Now where do you keep your toys princess. I know you have some here. You always do whenever we get like this." Dinah smiled.

"I do." Diana assured her. "Bedroom. Box under my bed, there's a key in the drawer of my nightstand." 

Diana wasn't sure if Dinah had pushed her to her knees or if she just slipped. But the blonde left her there, kneeling as she left to see what Diana had in her apartment. Diana was sure that once Dinah saw what was in there, one toy would catch her attention above the others. Her suspicion was quickly proven true as Dinah walked out with Diana's biggest strap-on, harness tight around her lovely hips and the intimidating black dildo swinging around between Dinah's legs. It was at least 8 inches long and had about a 6 inch girth.

"Kiss it." Dinah told her. "Worship it. You're good at that."

Diana looked up at her sharply. Dinah's voice was rough. "You do take liberties."

"You offer them." Dinah shot back.

She couldn't argue with that, or with the look of lust in Dinah's eyes. She pressed her lips against the cockhead, and kissed it. Then she sucked, choking while she sucking to the thick base of the dildo. With a hungry gasp and raw pleasure, she buried her face in Dinah's exposed bristling blonde hair.

"Holy shit princess." Dinah groaned at the sight underneath her, believing for a moment that in her lust, Diana was going to suck the balls of the dildo into her mouth along with the shaft. She'd never seen anyone so turned on in her life. "Suck it, princess," Dinah groaned, feeling her own sex get soaked with arousal, her throbbing vulva burning white hot with lust. Dinah began rocking her body so the dildo jerked upward into Diana's mouth. "Suck it right down your throat and get it all nice and wet because it's the only lube you're gonna get."

Diana obeyed all too eagerly; bobbing her head up and down wildly on the toy, her forehead butting into Dinah's abs loudly. She moaned with every downward surge, like the heat from Dinah's own glistening sex was intensifying the lust bursting through her body.

She gagged, pulling herself free of the cock, rubbing her cunt to try to take advantage of the shameful heat running through her. Dinah caught her head with her hands, holding Diana against her toned belly. The amazon submissively kissed around Dinah's belly button, helpless not to moan as she stroked herself. 

"Whats the matter babygirl? Is this too big for an amazon?" Dinah asked, beginning to usher her back down to the cock.

"Never," Diana said, trying to face her with a defiant glare, but her eyes were consumed by the lovely toy dangling from Dinah's crotch. "Nothing's..."

Dinah crushed her face brutally to the cock, pumping upward as she did so, forcing Diana to not only take the whole toy in her mouth, but deep-throat it. She gulped down the cock and felt the back of her throat constrict, the cock intruding there anyway. Diana, too, was heedless. She snuggled closer to Dinah's own soaking groin, splaying her hands on her curvy pelvis.

"That's right, princess," Dinah said, stroking the back of her head with both hands. "Suck it. Just like that. Take it all the way in and don't let it go."

"Ffffurgh!" Diana choked, knowing she would need air soon, but not as much as she needed cock right now. She slipped her fingers between her thighs and let Dinah grind her crotch against her mouth.

"You gonna suck it, princess?" Dinah asked, enjoying reminding Diana of her station as she submitted, making her blush fiercely, somewhat from enjoyment. "If you don't suck it, how are you gonna take it inside you?"

While Dinah slammed into her throat, Diana nodded furiously, matching her stroke for stroke. She could feel Dinah's vulva throbbing with arousal, the blonde gasping as she saw the amazon under her, her nose brushing against Dinah's own pubic hair as the visual started to become too much for Dinah to keep up any longer. It only made her hungrier. She slapped hard at Dinah's perfectly plump ass, giving a begging groan for more. Diana grasped and groped at the ample flesh of the blonde's ass, digging her fingernails into the soft mounds and using it to help her keep balance as she deepthroated the dildo. Her nose brushed against Dinah's clit and Diana took full advantage, bumping up against the exposed little nub and rubbing it with her nose every chance she got, driving Dinah wild. She knew Dinah couldn't take much more of this delicious torture. Dinah was gasping wildly as Diana used the grip she had on Dinah's ass to pull her impossibly closer, her hot breath tickling Dinah's moist outer lips. She'd effectlvely flipped the script on the blonde and she knew Dinah was going to take it out on her in all the right places. Dinah's pussy was clenching and she'd go crazy if she didn't have Diana the way she wanted her in the next few seconds.

"Oh my god!!" Dinah gasped, unknowing, uncaring what was happening to her body. Diana spread Dinah's ass apart, allowing her fingers access to her tight little hole, teasing the ring of muscle that constricted as Diana's long fingers came into contact with it. Dinah whimpered at the invasion of her most private part by Diana's damned fingers as the amazon's hot breath from her nose blew against her exposed labia. One moment she'd been in complete control, enjoying the power of making Diana plead for her cock, then an unexpected climax was storming her body as Diana plunged two fingers into her ass without warning, orgasm overtaking her from her gushing womanhood. She bucked against the amazon wildly, hammering into Diana's mouth like a machine out of control, cracking the floorboards underneath her head. Her throat was Dinah's. Diana was her's. "Take it, princess! You wanted it, so here... it... is!"

Diana felt the soreness of having her head bashed against the floor, rushing in as Dinah rolled on top of her. Didn't even have to guide herself in; just thrust forward and she was there, willing, underneath the blonde. Dinah's open mouth claimed her left breast, teeth sinking into the soft flesh, the strap-on ramming fully into her wet cunt, her saliva covering the entire length being the only lubricant that was needed. Diana felt the blonde's panting breath on her chest, hot and rushed, as she pushed wildly inside her.

"This enough for you?" Dinah cried.

"Yes!" Diana responded emphatically. She didn't know how pleasure could grow so quickly. All the slow, ramping build-up of her masturbation had been replaced by a sudden, steep shock of arousal suddenly upon her, pumped into her by the large artificial member. She squeezed her cunt tightly around it, sucking the dildo deep inside. Dinah was jamming Diana's breast into her mouth just as hard.

"Yes," Diana moaned again, under her mouth, her cock. "Fuck me, suck me, anything you want with me..."

"All I want is you," Dinah said. "Begging."

While she fucked in and out of Diana, savage strokes taming her wildest lusts, Diana bounced her body against Dinah's. Every speeding thrust of the cock brought them closer, every smack of flesh against flesh filled the room, every moment was another shared gasp of approaching release, their breasts crammed up against each other. 

It just took a few seconds—hours of pleasure, in their private world—for them to come together, stilling into one statue, locked together in a moment of pure, passionate release. Then Dinah fucked her again, crashing against Diana wildly, fucking her peaking ecstasy right back into her body. Cum blasted from Diana's raw cunt, sending surges of warmth deep into her body.

"Fuck me, I beg you!" Diana wailed, not sure if her orgasm was subsiding or being hammered out of her all over again. "Fuck me everywhere!"

"Then take it!" Dinah demanded, throwing her body against Diana's like a battering ram into city gates, covering her underneath her desperately pumping body, knowing Diana could take it. Knowing Diana could take everything she could give and more "Take it all! Every damned inch!"

"All of it!" Diana nodded, as her hips flew without her, meeting Dinah's driving thrusts with a passion she could not control. They slammed against each other, fucking with twinned fury. Diana was coming. Dinah was coming from the pressure against her clitoris and Diana's hot body squirming under her. It was all one long orgasm anyway. Diana no longer felt the cock, just the raging orgasm rippling through her sex, pushing at the walls of her cunt, exploding at her gate. The force of her pleasure was so intense, it felt as if a million fingers, hot and cold, were massaging her insides, pulling and pinching every aching, satisfied muscles. They fell together in an exhausted heap. Dinah kissed her sweetly, Diana humming in approval. Then they pulled apart, both feeling satisfied. 

"What time is it?" Diana asked, seeing that the only article of clothing on either woman was Dinah's small watch on her left wrist.

"4 AM," Dinah told her.

Diana cracked her neck. "Then I should get to work. Long day ahead of me."

Dinah laughed. "Don't you ever rest?"

Diana smiled back at her. "That was rest. Besides I could ask you the same question." 

Dinah gingerly got up as she pulled her clothes back on. She kissed Diana goodbye as she opened the door of the apartment and left. The whole night has reminded Diana pleasantly of worshipping a goddess. Her own little goddess.

And she knew Dinah felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first chapter. As always leave your thoughts in the comments and any kudos are certainly appreciated!


	2. Heavy Palms (Black Canary/Power Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah has a spanking kink and she needs Karen's help to fulfill it. Luckily the Kryptonian is more than up to the task as Dinah quickly finds out.

Karen takes a step forward, close enough that Dinah has to tilt her head back to keep eye contact. Karen's only 5'7 and not that much taller than Dinah but her boots make it seem otherwise and Dinah is certainly feeling small either way now. There’s this slight twitch to her lips, like Karen's trying very hard to suppress a fond smile.

“Dinah, let me get this straight. You want me to take you over my lap and give you a spanking?” Karen questioned.

Well, when Karen puts it like that while towering over her in an way that's both intimidating and hot at the same time, Dinah feels sort of ridiculous.

“No, I’m -” Dinah swallows thickly and takes a deep breath in through her nose. “Yes. Yes, that’s exactly what I’m requesting.”

Karen nods slowly, her gaze raking down over Dinah's curvaceous figure. She moves back, and Dinah balls her hands into fists at her sides so she won’t wring at them self-consciously. This is a bit of a ridiculous request, almost comical even just thinking about it. Dinah dangling over Karen's sturdy lap, clinging onto Karen's powerful leg, feet off the ground getting her bare bottom spanked until it turns a lovely shade of red and ugh. Dinah can't help but get hot and bothered just thinking about it. Having a big, strong woman just dominating her like that in costume no less.

“It’s just that you’ve been working on regulating your strength, keeping it at lower levels when necessary,” Dinah hears herself say and, oh God, here comes the attempt at justifying her request. “And when we’re blowing off steam together, I know you’d never hurt me.” The urge to just make Karen forget she ever said anything is rising. “But this could be an opportunity, to test your levels of restraint, striking something vulnerable not too hard and not too soft.” Also, she just really wants it bad and Karen always looks so damn irresistible in her costume. Her beautiful, luscious bosom on full display through that ridiculous "boob window" her costume has, skintight fabric clinging to her tanned skin, her flawless body on full display with very little left to the imagination. And those legs, God those legs. The perfect mix of muscles and fat, feminine beauty mixed with raw power, plump thighs, toned calves, and a thick bubble butt peeking out from behind that damned cape. Dinah had half a mind to get down on one knee and propose to this woman. For now though, she was just hoping that Karen would entertain her little kink.

Karen tilts her head, considering. “And you would trust me with this?”

“Of course,” Dinah replies instantly, almost too quickly. Her voice sounds embarrassingly earnest and needy, even to her own ears.

Karen watches her for another long beat. Dinah fingers slide a little against her palms where they’re growing sweaty.

“Very well, then.” Karen affirms. “Let's give this a shot and see how we like it yeah?.” Her voice is earnest, too, but from Karen it sounds regal and grand, not breathless and painfully enthusiastic. Karen's hand reaches out, brushes hair behind Dinah's ear. “You should undress. I want you completely stripped for me. Now.”

Dinah feels her face heat up, although the flush is about ninety percent anticipation and excitement. Karen is so damn hot when she just takes command like that. Ordering people around. There's the other ten percent though, the nervousness, making her laugh awkwardly, but she unzips her leotard before kicking off her boots and letting both her jacket and leotard fall to the floor. She then pulls down her fishnet bottoms and thong, shoving them down her legs and adding to the pile of clothing pooled around her feet. She steps out of it completely exposed, suddenly very aware of the power dynamic here. She's used to being in charge but that is very clearly not the case right now.

Karen sat on the edge of the bed. Her pupils are dilated, and Dinah recognizes that she’s taking meditative breaths, trying to keep herself focused. Just the thought of Karen being as turned-on for this as she is makes heat swell between Dinah's shapely legs.

“Across my lap, face-down,” Karen instructs her, a roughness to the words. The swell of heat gets hotter.

Dinah does as she’s told, shuffling a little, getting as comfortable as she can in such a strange position. Her hips are raised over Karen's thighs, her feet off the ground and Karen adjusts her so that Dinah's entire weight is now supported by Karen's strong lap. Dinah braces her hands and elbows on the bed as she wills herself to relax, but it’s only when Karen's firm hand strokes down her spine that she releases the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

“Now Dinah, you need to let me know if it gets too much.” Karen intones as she takes off her gloves and rubs circles into Dinah's back, although Dinah can hear the teasing smirk in her voice, “You must keep me informed of how you feel.” Her hand strokes over Dinah's back again; she relaxes a little further. “You must tell me if I strike you too firmly.” There’s a sense of seriousness in those last words, and Dinah wriggles until she can look over her shoulder.

Karen raises an eyebrow expectantly.

“I promise,” Dinah stresses. She wouldn’t be doing this is she weren’t already confident in Karen's control; she’d never put Karen in the kind of position where she could hurt someone she cared about.

Dinah's still a little in awe of the fact that this is even happening. That she's actually here, completely naked and splayed out over Karen's firm thighs.

Dinah turns back, looking down at the mattress. “I’m ready,” she says.

“We’ll see,” Karen murmurs, voice dark and full of sex, and Dinah's already racing heart kicks up another notch, and that’s when the first slap lands.

It’s reasonably light, just a minor sting. Karen's palm connects and jerks away quickly, but Dinah still gasps for it. The sting fades almost instantly into a light buzzing over her skin.

“Acceptable?” Karen asks, and there’s that teasing tone again.

“You could -” Dinah stops, licks her lips. The buzzing is lessening already. “It could be harder.”

“Could it now?” Karen muses. Dinah wants to see her face, but she can’t quite make herself move. “You’re sure of that, after only a single blow?”

Dinah bites her lip, smiling down at the sheets. “Well, it’s true, I should probably take a bit more before I come to a final decision but I'm a big girl. I can take more than what you just gave me there. I'm sure of it.” She trails off at the sound of Karen's laughter; that ten percent nervousness melts away at the sound.

“We’ll continue, then?” Karen prompts her.

Dinah nods. She knows she has a stupid grin stretched wide across her face but she doesn't care. “We will.”

Karen breathes in slowly, and then the slaps begin again. They’re all carefully that same light snap against Dinah's creamy skin - some are spaced widely apart, others landing in quick succession, as if Karen is flicking her wrist without taking her hand away from Dinah's soft flesh. The stings start to feel less like individual sparks of sensation, becoming one bright burn instead. The buzzing feels like it’s no longer just on the surface of her skin, but like it’s permeating deeper and deeper into the flesh.

Dinah's panting by the time Karen stops, and she’s pretty sure her ass is bright pink.

“How do you feel, Dinah?” Karen asks her carefully.

Dinah suspects ‘really turned-on’ probably isn’t an adequate answer. Karen's hand rubs slowly over her plump ass, massaging and kneading at the sensitive flesh and stimulating the heat in Dinah's skin. It’s wonderfully distracting. “Ready to escalate,” Dinah manages to say, and Karen's hand pauses, then squeezes at her in a way that makes Dinah shiver and arch her back into the touch.

“Very well,” Karen murmurs as she gropes at the ample flesh of Dinah's ass possessively. “Harder, then. You remember your promise?”

“I’ll tell you if it’s too hard,” Dinah recites quickly.

“Good girl. Are you ready?” Karen asks.

Dinah nods, and then Karen's hand is connecting with her ass again, and Dinah realizes she is definitely not ready. It’s harder, much harder than before although nowhere near the kind of power she knows Karen is capable of. But this time it isn’t simply a light and fleeting slap - it’s a solid blow, palm wide and heavy across her ass, and it sets off lights in Dinah's head, makes the realization finally sink in that she’s really being spanked. She's being spanked on her bare bottom over her colleague's lap as her ass bounces and jiggles under Karen's heavy palms.

Dinah could never be ready for what it does to her, and her groan is mortifyingly loud.

She couldn’t even say why she wants this. Maybe it’s something to do with allowing herself to be out of control when her career requires such dedication, maybe it’s indulging in something physical and taboo when usually she’s all about getting down to business. Maybe she just finds it sexy. Or maybe she just finds the whole situation hot and wants to be spanked until she cums just from the sheer impact of it.. Pinned over the lap of a kryptonian, squirming and kicking her legs as blows rain down on her upturned ass, the sound of her flesh being slapped filling the room.

Or maybe it’s because it’s Karen, who is strong and proud and kind and loyal and who makes Dinah weak at the knees when she smiles.

Karen spanks her again and again. There’s a rhythm to it this time, but her palm falls in different places, across the centre of both cheeks or from the side or low across her ass, making the tops of Dinah's thighs tense and tremble. The solid pressure of it forces a breath out of Dinah every time, and she watches as her hands claw at the sheets as if they’re moving without her permission.

The sound of it is obscene, filling the room, and with every thwack of flesh-on-flesh, a shooting thrill of pleasure courses between Dinah's legs. She’s already slick, pussy feeling swollen and sensitive as she tries to press her thighs together.

Karen pauses, and Dinah actually whimpers, because she’s nowhere near ready for this to stop. But Karen nudges Dinah's thighs back apart with ease, always able to manhandle her so casually, and then she’s running her fingers against Dinah's moist outer lips, collecting slick on her fingers and then putting them in her mouth with a loud pop, voicing her approval at Dinah's taste as Karen resumes her spanking.

Dinah presses her face to the sheets and tries not to fall apart.

By the time Karen pauses again, Dinah's rocking on her lap, trying to press back against Karen's palm, trying to press forward into the smooth skin of Karen's taut thigh across her labia. She’s gulping at the air, feeling like her whole body is on fire, toes curling and mouth open, as her throbbing pussy soaks Karen's thighs. The kryptonian lets out a low moan, allowing the other blonde to rock in her lap for a minute, enjoying the sensation of a pool of Dinah's moisture forming on her lap, the curvaceous blonde's taint and thighs rubbing up against her own.

“I fear you did not take one important factor into consideration,” Karen finally tells her, sounding raw with desire. “Although I can indeed control my strength, it is my stamina you should have considered.”

She pushes the heel of her palm down against Dinah's ass; Dinah whines, sweat sticking her hair to her neck, teeth marks across her lower lip.

“There is no physical exertion for me in this,” Karen continues, and it’s only in the bedroom that her voice is that low and throaty. “Which means I could do it all night if I wanted to.”

“Oh good God,” Dinah gasps, trying to rub herself against Karen's thighs.

“Perhaps I won't stop until you cum for me.” Karen pushes her hand beneath Dinah's toned stomach, slides it down until she’s cupping Dinah's mound, fingers a teasing presence as they press up against her folds. “So wet for me. Good girl Dinah.” she sighs, and then there’s the telltale shift of air as her arm rises again.

It’s even worse; it’s even better. Every slap of Karen's palm makes Dinah's cunt pulse but pushes her away from the fingers between her legs, forcing Dinah to grind back against them between blows. She squirms and bucks across Karen's lap, fucking herself between Karen's hands, chills running down her back and building at the base of her spine like a storm. She can feel herself clenching in time to Karen's rhythm, body working itself closer and closer, and then Karen crooks her fingers higher so they drag against Dinah's clit.

Dinah can’t even find her voice when she cums, mouth working around a silent scream, and Karen spanks her through it, stretching the pleasure out, another wave of heat coursing through her with every strike of Karen's hand. It's a small wonder that Dinah hasn't literally brought the house down by now.

She’s boneless when Karen finally stops, ass throbbing, but in a way that feels incredible, not to mention satisfying. She lets Karen scoop her up and settle her across the bed properly, laying her down on her front.

“Would you say that you had a good time?” Karen teases her gently.

The only reply Dinah can muster is an incoherent noise and another twitch of her hips.

“It would appear so,” Karen smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Dinah's temple. "I say we make this a regular occurrence."

Dinah buries her grin in the pillows with a happy sigh. She wouldn't mind doing this again. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day? Yup sometimes I write in bursts what can I say.


	3. Woman Out of Time (Black Canary/Lady Blackhawk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zinda is still a bit old fashioned when it comes to sex, preferring the company of man but Dinah is out to prove that a woman can pleasure her better than any man could

It’s just sex.

That’s what Zinda had said to herself when Dinah had first approached her, in the aftermath of a sparring session. Her usually flawless tan skin was dark with bruises and adrenaline was thrumming in her veins, leaving her antsy, searching for some outlet. Dinah was never easy on her. She was a pilot first and foremost but she still needed to know how to fight and defend herself. She was resigned to showering, prepping the plane and sleeping, until Dinah had strolled up to her, and said, bold as ever, “So, you wanna blow off some steam?”

To which Zinda had replied, “What?” but then she had rudely been cut off by a pair of plump lips pressed to her own, and a very voluptuous body pressed up against her own, in broad view of anyone who could've walked in at that moment, and her mind had promptly shut itself off in favor of kissing back. Zinda couldn't suppress her moans but luckily Dinah swallowed them up while she invaded the pilot's mouth with that devilish tongue and her gloved hands found their way up Zinda's black miniskirt and gripping the fellow blonde's plump ass. Pretty soon Zinda finds herself off the ground entirely, her shapely legs wrapped around Dinah's waist, Dinah pressing up against her body as she plants kisses along Zinda's neck. The whole thing, Dinah's sweat mixing with her's, the sweet scent she gives off, their blonde curls tangling together, it's all so intoxicating. 

A few minutes later Zinda finds herself in a predicament that's become all too common these days, panting over Dinah's shoulder and being carried to the bedroom, her frilly skirt flipped up, her black boots sliding off her feet, her backside exposed and the supple flesh of her ass right next to the other woman's face. Zinda grips her pilot hat with one arm as she braces herself against Dinah's lower back for support with the other. She can only squirm and buck over Dinah's shoulder, stuck in such a helpless position as Dinah paws at her ass, palming the two perfectly round globes of flesh, playing with them, licking them, planting kisses against them, tickling the fleshy backside with her hot breath. The blood is rushing to Zinda's head and she doesn't even remember being roughly thrown on the bed until Dinah starts stripping her of her uniform. Her skirt and panties being pulled down her legs as Dinah licks all the way up to her entrance, feeling the brawler's juicy fishnet covered ass grinding into her bare crotch as Dinah straddles her and relieves her of her top and immediately starts massaging her bared bosom.

(There’s that niggling voice in the back of her head, the one that screams this is wrong and what would her father say and a hundred other things she’s repressed, but it’s hard to remember when Dinah does that with her tongue.)

It’s just sex. At least, it started out that way. Zinda was old fashioned when it came to sex. She was a woman out of time, the 40s to be exact when it was expected that a beautiful young woman like her would find a big strong man to come and scoop her off her feet. Women having sex with other women was a foreign concept until Dinah had done things to her with her mouth and fingers that no man had ever done, had never even bothered doing. Dinah was out to prove that women were the better lovers and she was doing a bang up job. Zinda's moans were proof of that as Dinah finally began to give her what she really wanted.

Now, Zinda's not quite certain that just casual sex is what this is.

She can ignore it though, especially when Dinah's going down on her.

“Oh, fuck,” Zinda hisses, at an especially pointed jab of Dinah's tongue. Her hands are now cuffed to the headboard, and every jerk cuts lines of fire into her wrists. She can already see the angry red marks that will be left behind, and the thought is enough to make her moan.

“Language,” Dinah murmurs, amused lilt to her voice. Her face is buried in between Zinda's thighs, golden curls the only thing visible. Her lips are hovering over Zinda's gorging, overstimulated clit, brushing it with every word. “I don’t think I like a foul mouth on my little girl. Wouldn’t want a punishment, would you, baby?”

The words spark flames in Zinda, the pilot gritting her teeth. She loves and hates when Dinah talks to her like this. It's so wrong but it's so damn hot that it only makes her more wet. “Screw you.”

“I don’t think you’re ready to do that, but if you want to….” Dinah muses.

A hand comes up, blunt fingernails digging into Zinda's nipple and pinching. Her back arches off the bed, pressing her clit right against Dinah's mouth. Then there's the sudden nip of teeth on her most sensitive parts, and a whole universe explodes within Zinda, the blonde blinded by pleasure and lust.

She comes back to herself in increments, noticing first how harsh her breathing has become, how her usually bright eyes are now dark and burning with unshed tears, how her shimmering blonde hair is now sticking to her face, sweat rolling down her forehead.

She notices Dinah last, the slick of her mouth and the smirk that tilts her lips, one side higher than the other. How she’s fully dressed in her costume, except for her gloves, covered in skintight black leather and fishnets. She’s stroking Zinda's taut thigh gently, brushing her thumb over and over again.

“Alright?” Dinah probes.

Zinda nods. “I’m—good.”

Dinah leans over, wraps a strand of Zinda's hair around her finger. “Good.” The strand of hair becomes a fistful, and Dinah jerks her as far forward as the cuffs will let her, bringing their mouths together in a heated kiss. Zinda can taste herself on Dinah's tongue and she sucks on it, moaning louder than she thought she would.

Dinah breaks the kiss to laugh, replacing her tongue with two fingers that Zinda promptly begins sucking on. “Eager, aren’t you? It’s okay. I’ll take care of you.” The words hit Zinda deeper than she thought they would, her eyes rolling back into her head, all the tension bleeding out of her.

Dinah jerks her fingers out of Zinda's mouth and slides them down her chest, rounding a stiff nipple. “Liked the sound of that, baby?” Dinah coos, running a finger up and down her lips, teasing Zinda open. The pilot shudders.

“Yes, Mommy,” Zinda sighs, and then her brain catches up with her mouth and Zinda's entire body freezes, except for her eyes which snap open. She’s not sure there’s enough blood in her body for her face to be turning this red and yet, the universe is surprising her. The humiliation coursing through her is perhaps the most powerful emotion she has ever felt. She can’t look at Dinah. She can’t not look at Dinah. What the hell did she go and say that for. She knows that Dinah is not her actual mother despite the fellow blonde bombshell looking like a long lost relative nor does she want any type of sexual gratification from her actual mother. What is wrong with her?

She looks at Dinah to gauge the other blonde's reaction expecting a look of disgust or a slap.

The expression on her face is hard to parse. Shock, maybe. The predatory hunger that sparks a thrill in Zinda's stomach is blacker than usual. She looks like she wants to swallow Zinda alive, carve out her heart, spill scarlet onto the white sheets.

Zinda would let her, is the thing. But she can't admit to that. Not yet.

Dinah pulls her out of her reverie by tipping her face up with a finger. Zinda can’t turn away, bewitched by the look on Dinah's face, that hunger, that thirst, so at odds with the gentle way she cards her fingers through Zinda's flowy blonde hair, slow and repetitive.

“Say that again, sweetie.” Dinah coos. Her voice is so dark, throaty and desperate.

Zinda shakes her head petulantly. She didn't mean to say that in the first place. Why would she say it again? Why would Dinah want her to? The finger still tracing her pussy slips in suddenly, drawing a gasp out of her involuntarily. Dinah thrusts her finger in and out of Zinda mercilessly. The hand in Zinda's hair traces her jaw, runs down her throat before wrapping around it, cutting off her air supply.

Zinda goes to gasp, or moan, or scream because Dinah's just added another two fingers at the same brutal pace and she’s so full, stretched open and wanting, but she finds she can’t, and instead of scaring her, the inferno inside her roars. She’s wetter than she’s been her entire life, her head spinning, black encroaching on the edges of her vision, and she just wants—needs—to come again, but Dinah lets her suck in a desperate breath and she whines.

“I—I—Dinah—please—”

Dinah clicks her tongue. “That’s not what you call me. You know what to say, babygirl. ” Her fingers curl inside Zinda, her thumb pressing down hard on her clit. “Don’t you want to come? Make Mommy happy?”

Zinda whimpers, eyes welling with tears. It’s humiliation and frustration and the black tangle of emotion inside her that she can’t handle, the culmination of this strange unnamed thing between her and Dinah, and she just wants to fucking come already—

“Mommy,” Zinda whispers, words caught in her throat. The dam breaks. “Mommy, please, I want—”

Dinah lowers her mouth to Zinda's hard nipple, catching the tip between white teeth. Zinda moans helplessly. Dinah sucks for a moment, then speaks.

“Want what?” Dinah asks.

“You know….please, just—” Zinda begs.

“I can't give you what you want if you don’t tell me what you want, baby. I’m not a mindreader. You want this, don’t you?” Dinah punctuates the sentence with another curl of fingers. Zinda sobs. “Want everything I have to give you, right?”

“Yes,” Zinda says. “Yes, yes, please, yeah.”

“Then you’ve got to tell me what you want, babygirl . Just say it properly and I’ll make you feel good, alright? Just say it.” Dinah assures.

“I can't, I can’t, I—” Zinda's words are half-garbled sobs, barely comprehensible. Fuck, she never thought that calling someone Mommy would be enough to make her want to come, but here she is, with the Black Canary in between her legs, crying because she can’t swallow her damn pride and say just fuck me already.

Dinah silences her with a kiss, a brush of lips. “You can. You’re my girl, aren’t you? Stronger than everyone else. So pretty, so good. C’mon baby. C’mon.” There’s a note of desperation to all of Dinah's words, and Zinda wonders what kind of thrill she’s getting from this, but she’s can’t think properly, not when she’s about to explode.

“Fuck, Mommy, please, I just want to come, please, please, I need to come, fuck me, fuck me, fuck—” Zinda cries.

Dinah kisses her deeper, harder, stealing the very air from Zinda's lungs. When she lets up, the smile on her face is deadly.

“Good girl,” Dinah says affectionately and Zinda shudders.

Without further ado, Dinah strips off her leotard and jacket, exposing tan, sun kissed skin and scars. Zinda leans forward, tries to get her hands on her, but the handcuff jerks her back and she whines.

“Want to touch me?” Dinah asks, spreading Zinda's legs as far as they’ll go. She settles herself between them again, the heat of her pressed against Zinda's pussy. It’s enough to make her eyes roll in the back of her head and she mewls softly. In response, Dinah laughs. “Not yet.”

She spreads Zinda's lips open, and begins to thrust. The too-hot, wet slide of her clit over Zinda's is nothing new, but the feeling is indescribably good in ways Zinda never thought it could be. She throws her head back and moans, barely noticing the red marks being engrained into her skin by Dinah's nails. She’s only focused on the sensation of fingers pinching her nipples, tongue sliding into her mouth, cunt rocking against her cunt, and the filth she’s spewing, a never-ending stream of consciousness she can’t control.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, Mommy, yes like that, fuck, fuck me, please, Mommy, want it,” and Dinah barks out a laugh, high-pitched and breathless, hand coming down to wrap around Zinda's throat again, and the heady rush that comes with no air returns, wrapping Zinda in its fog.

“God, baby, you look so good like this,” Dinah croons, slowing her thrusts and rolling her hips in a circle. “Should tie you up forever, sit on your face until you cry. Bet you’d like that, huh?”

Zinda would. She would like that, she’d love it, the thought alone is making her choke out a stuttered moan, but the fingers around her windpipe ensure that she can only make that one noise. She does her best to snap her hips against Dinah's properly, returning them to their previous pace instead.

“Yeah, yeah, I get the idea,” Dinah murmurs, rolling her eyes. She begins to fuck Zinda in earnest, easing the pressure on Zinda's throat to let her gasp in a few breaths. She rejects the sentiment instantly.

“No, no, back, put them back, Mommy—” Zinda begs.

“Of course, baby. Whatever you want.” Dinah easily replies.

Dinah chokes her out again, and again, and again, Zinda's vision going dark and black every time. She can’t think, she can’t think, and the sensations are so overwhelming, so deep, all she can do is weep.

When she finally comes, its like her whole body shatters. Zinda can only arch her back, mouth open, eyes wide and sightless, consumed in a haze of feeling.

Dinah grasps her hips, slams into Zinda a few more times, and comes, teeth sunken into the side of Zinda's throat, coming so close to drawing blood that Zinda feels a thrill run through her, even though she’s just come.

She collapses on top of Zinda afterwards, face buried into her throat, and they just breathe, sweat-slick skin against sweat-slick skin. Zinda undoes the handcuffs with a lockpick she keeps in her black leather gloves, letting her arms fall onto Dinah's back. She runs a palm down Dinah's spine, feeling the knobs of her spine and the irregularities of scars, breathing in the oddly sweet scent of her hair, their golden manes tangled together.

“So,” Dinah says, after an eternity. “Mommy, huh?”

Zinda's face goes bright red again. “Shut up. You were into it as well.”

“Of course I was. Just didn’t expect you to be as well.” Dinah lifts her head a little. “You’re freakier than I gave you credit for.”

Zinda pushes at her shoulder. “Shut up,” she grumbles again. “What, are you complaining?”

Dinah laughs. “God, no. Just thinking that maybe I should escalate things next time. You reacted to gorgeously to being choked; can you blame me for being intrigued?”

Zinda raises an eyebrow incredulously. “Escalate things? Further?”

“So vanilla,” Dinah shakes her head. “So damn vanilla.”

“Well, then,” Zinda says. “Guess you’ll just have to teach me.”

They look at each other, straight-faced, then they burst into laughter. Zinda covers her mouth with her hand, while Dinah muffles her giggles in Zinda's throat.

“Fuck Barbara's gonna kill us if she finds us like this instead of getting prepped for our next mission tomorrow.” She really will. God forbid the redhead catches them like this or there will be hell to pay.

Dinah sits up, gorgeous in the afternoon light. She smiles at Zinda, half knowing-smirk, but there’s something gentle in it too, soft and affectionate. It twists Zinda up inside. She wants Dinah to look at her like that forever.

“I’ll deal with her if she asks anything. Trust me.” Dinah assures as she tosses Zinda her pilot cap off the floor. 

Zinda sits up as well, placing her hat off to the side and tugging the bed sheet over her body. “I'd do anything you want me to in bed. You….know that, right?”

Dinah glances at her strangely from where she’s slipping back into her costume. “That so?”

“Wouldn’t let you handcuff me to a bed if I wasn't adventurous,” Zinda says blithely, hoping the way her heart hammers in her chest doesn’t show in her words. She shrugs. “But you know, after all, it’s just sex.”

"Just sex," Dinah echoes. She zips her suit up, throws on her jacket and heads for the door. "I'll go check around for Barbara. Hopefully she wasn't around to hear us."

Just sex, Zinda repeats in her head. Just sex. 

She would of never in a million years seen herself having any kind of sexual relations with another woman yet here she was. Dinah just seemed to have an undeniable effect on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really enjoying writing this fic but I'm going on a short vacation and won't be able to update for a few days. But I hope you guys are enjoying what I've written so far!


	4. Take All of Me (Black Canary/Barbara Gordon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah will do anything to please Babs because when it comes to the redhead, Dinah will take it all so good.

Barbara does not smile. Not when she's like this: dominant, merciless, commandeering, consumed by lust. She's usually bubbly and friendly, incredibly pleasant to be around but not on nights like these, nights where she wants to fuck Dinah without mercy with the blonde more than eager to take whatever Barbara gives her. Her mask and the top of her Batgirl costume are still on but it's her bared lower body that has Dinah's full attention. She just wants to please her Babs, to service her until the redhead is breaking her composure and crying her name. Dinah knows that won't happen tonight though, because Barbara is in one of those moods, and she will under no circumstances seize an inch of control. When her mouth stretches wide, it is in an act of aggression, a baring of her teeth and Dinah smirks in answer, goading her fellow team member on as she stares up the length of Barbara's body.

The mattress Dinah is laying on is cheap and hard against her back, and Barbara moves fluidly, her knees settling either side of Dinah's head. Her cunt is already flushed, the flesh turning a darker pinkish color, and Dinah can see the slickness there, the eagerness. Dinah is still in her full Black Canary uniform, ready to go out on patrol until Barbara had grabbed her by her hair and basically carried her up to the very top of the Birds of Prey HQ where the dingy little bedroom they were in was located.

Barbara lowers her weight, and Dinah takes a deep breath, the scent of sex filling her nostrils. Her hands hold Barbara's curvy hips, and she opens her mouth as the redhead rocks down against her.

Dinah is surrounded by her, by her heat; it is the purest kind of bliss.

She presses the flat of her tongue against Barbara's labia, licks her over and over, chasing the taste of Barbara's juices, coaxing more forth. Dinah's lips tingle with it, her mouth watering. Spreading Barbara's folds with the press of her mouth, the swipe of her tongue, sucking lightly at her soft flesh, and Barbara growls above her, hips twisting down appreciatively.

Dinah ripples her tongue as she pushes inside, and Barbara's hand grips at her hair, tugging at it as she rides Dinah's mouth.

She loves fucking Dinah like that. Dinah's hands on her hips urge her to take what she desires, to use Dinah's tongue as roughly as she pleases, although the encouragement is not necessary. Barbara grinds down against her, and Dinah's own hips twitch against the floor, the tightness of lust creeping between her thighs, clenching down on nothing.

Even with all the training and breathing exercises she had gone through, Dinah's chest begins to squeeze, her vision begins to grow dark around the edges. She does not have enough breath; her mouth and nose are pressed too close to Barbara's cunt. She could pull away, use her grip to push Barbara higher for the few seconds it would take to gasp in more air.

She doesn’t.

The tingle of breathlessness makes her movements more urgent, makes her own pleasure crest higher. Barbara has grown so wet she is dripping; Dinah's jaw and cheeks are sticky with it. Sparks build at the base of Dinah's skull, her fingernails biting into the skin of Barbara's thick thighs.

It is only when stars dance behind her eyes that she urges Barbara back with strong hands, and the rush of air has Dinah's spine arching away from the bed.

Her lips part around Barbara's clitoris, engorged and hot upon her tongue. She sucks at it, nose pushed against Barbara's mound, looking up at the toned muscles and luscious bosom of Barbara's stomach and chest. Barbara is panting slightly, the scent of her thicker now. Her hand pulls at Dinah's hair cruelly enough to make her eyes prickle and sting.

Dinah's heartbeat pounds between her legs.

She pulls her lips back from her teeth, pinching at Barbara's clitoris with them. Not biting, but holding it firmly, tongue flicking down against it, and Barbara barks out a low noise above her. Fingers yank at Dinah's hair, thighs pressing in against her ears, a rush of wetness flowing down her chin as Barbara comes and comes, and Dinah's cunt pulses with want.

Barbara's shapely leg swings from over her face, sliding down across the mattress gracefully until she can drape herself across Dinah's panting figure. She holds Dinah's chin, licks her taste from Dinah's mouth; it is not intended to be seductive, but instead dominant, a reminder of the pleasure she has taken using Dinah's body.

Dinah allows the gesture; it is her turn next.

Barbara's darkened green eyes narrow, as if she is reading Dinah's thoughts. Her lips part in the tiniest little smile, and Dinah knows that the redhead means to pay her back in full... and then some.

"Strip for me. Now." Barbara commands. Dinah quickly gets up, stripping her whole uniform off within seconds, trained movements in doing so knowing how impatient Barbara can get. She kicks off her heavy boots before she pulls her fishnet stockings and leotard down her legs and lays spread across the bed, knees bent up. They could be caught but Dinah is past caring. They’re in their own headquarters, so not just anybody would be able to catch them like this. Still Dinah's breath hitches at the thought of Zinda or Helena walking in when Barbara does what she's about to do.

Not that they haven’t fucked at HQ before, across Babs's desk or on the floor or against the wall. But for this they need time and privacy, because Barbara refuses to rush and Dinah refuses to be quiet.

Barbara wearing the top of her Batgirl outfit still with her gloves off and sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her lower body is stunning with shapely legs to compliment her feminine curves and toned upper body, hair flowing out of her cowl and lips the perfect shade of plum. She looks ready to stride into a gang hideout, powerful and poised, except her hand is now shining with slick, lips parted as she breathes open-mouthed at the sight of Dinah's twitching cunt.

Barbara's glorious, and Dinah feels herself throb, cunt clenching up against air like she can’t wait to have Barbara back inside her. Which is accurate, she feels empty and needy without Barbara's fingers, and she presses her hips up, taut thighs spread invitingly, flushed and wanting.

“Come on, Babs,” Dinah purrs, and her voice is barely steady, already on edge with how bad she’s craving it. “I’m ready.”

That gets her frown, because Barbara is as methodical in this as she is every aspect of her life. “I should stretch you more, it’s been a while, I should -”

But Dinah doesn’t want to hear it, cutting Barbara off with a low and impatient sound. “No more waiting, you know I can take it. You've made sure of that. You trained me so good mistress.”

God, she’ll never get tired of watching Barbara's expression darken with lust, watching her whole body shudder for it.

There are no more arguments, and Dinah reaches over her head, gripping the headboard, arching her hips up. Feeling Barbara push back into her, no more preamble, all four fingers, and Dinah groans and looks up into Barbara's face. There’s nothing playful there anymore, the frown and the thin ring of green around her pupils all business, and Dinah loves that, loves that Barbara knows when Dinah needs her to be commanding, when Dinah wants her to be in control.

She can’t surrender like this to just anyone. She doesn’t want to, and her instincts wouldn’t let her, even if she did. But it’s different with Barbara, an understanding reached between them. They’re protective of each other, Dinah of Barbara's safety and Barbara of Dinah's mind and soul, and there aren’t many people in her life who can read her the way Babs can.

She doesn’t even need to ask, Barbara knows she wants it steady and relentless, and she doesn’t give Dinah time to adjust. Instead she presses her thumb up against her palm, spreading Dinah wide, not moving fast but not moving as slow as she might if Dinah were in a different mood.

Dinah growls, eyes closing, narrowed down to the feeling of Barbara opening her up. Hair sticking to her face as she tosses her head, chest heaving as she gulps down air, and she curses, loud and rough, as the widest part of Barbara's hand stretches her. The sensation of it is indescribable, like every other part of her ceases to exist, like she’s nothing but sex, there to be manipulated by Barbara's skill.

She cries out as she’s given Barbara's entire hand, her muscles clenching down around the thinner width of Barbara's wrist. She’s rarely loud during sex, certainly vocal but usually making quieter, softer sounds. But like this there’s no holding back her voice when she feels the brush of Barbara's knuckles against her insides, feeling the shape as Barbara forms a fist within her. She struggles not to accidentally unleash her Canary Cry and bring the roof down over their heads but Barbara has trained her to have enough self control now.

“Oh that's it baby. Always so open for me, just how I want you.” Barbara breathes, and it’s so hungry, so in awe of her, and Dinah wants to revel in it but she’s boneless and weak and, fuck, that’s okay. It’s okay because it’s Barbara, because Barbara will take care of her, she’s allowed to be vulnerable here, and Dinah opens her mouth and howls in pleasure when Barbara begins to fuck her, whole hand moving inside and claiming her completely.

And then Barbara's pushing in deep, and Dinah lets out a garbled sound that’s barely human, head thrown back against the bed. The redhead's arm feels so thick, so wide, and if Dinah thought she couldn’t breathe before, that’s nothing compared to the way she struggles for air now. Whole fist fucking into her, slow but relentless, Barbara's wrist working against Dinah's soaking entrance as she takes her. Dinah's toned stomach muscles flex involuntarily, heels skidding against the bed as she tries to spread wider. Her pussy is soaked, both from Barbara's lube and her own sticky fluids, leaking out of her entrance and coating Barbara's arm in her arousal, helping the redhead slide in even more.

And through it all Barbara watches her. Lips parted, sweat on her brow, eyes wide within her cowl. She's on her knees, rocking forward, putting her whole body into it, all her weight into the way she fucks Dinah. Unyielding, brutal pressure, and Dinah's moaning, arching, crying for more. Stretched so open, dry sob rattling in her chest, because Barbara's looking at her the way she does, mixture of vulnerability and hunger, lust and awe. Looking at her like Dinah's the most important thing in the world, and Dinah shakes and shouts, hips pushing forward, clenching up hard as she squirts. Feeling herself grip down on the smooth flesh of Barbara's arm, and that only makes things better, flutter of sensitive muscles, only draws it out, drags another spurt of heat from her, until she’s trembling uncontrollably, cum painted all over Barbara as Dinah can finally breath again.

“Babs,” Dinah whispers, and she sounds fucked-out, husky and used. Barbara slowly pulls her arm out of Dinah with a loud pop, Dinah's pussy clenching down on it as the blonde doesn't seem to want to let her go. Barbara's eyes widen as Dinah's now gaping entrance and decides she'd had more than enough for one night. Dinah is whimpering and shaking on the bed, her pretty blue eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body convulses with aftershocks. The redhead quickly checks the dresser drawer and pulls out an strap-on before removing it's harness. The member will do. Barbara waits for Dinah to calm down before she gently scoops the blonde up in her arms and places Dinah over her lap. She still has one more thing planned as she Dinah lays limp over her lap.

The blonde is so out of it, she doesn't even realize her position and what's happening until she feels her fleshy backside being spread open and cool lube coating the tight ring of muscle that guards her ass. Dinah shivers as the cold fluid drips into her tight little hole and she feels the head of her favorite toy prodding at her entrance. It's Barbara's favorite strap-on, it's a fancy thing that thick and veiny and can shoot artificial cum which is what Dinah likes the most. The fluid is stored in the plastic balls of the thing. She has no idea how much Babs paid for it or where she even got it but she loves the redhead for buying it.

"You wanna get filled up little bird?" Barbara questions.

"Fuck yeah. Please Babs. Please please I want it. I want everything you give me." Dinah pants as she feels the length of the dildo being pushed in between her two mounds of flesh and past her winking entrance, Dinah weakly kicking her legs as her other hole is filled and her throbbing cunt rubs against the bare skin of Barbara's thigh. Her cunt is so used and throbbing that the pleasure she usually feels rubbing up against Barbara's thighs actually hurts... in a good way. Her overstimulated vulva and clitoris make contact with Barbara's bare lap as the redhead pushes the dildo inside of her ass, all the way up to the hilt and begins fucking Dinah over her knee.

Barbara pumps the toy in and out of Dinah's ass, the blonde turning into a babbling, sobbing, incoherent mess over her knee as the dildo slams into her sphincter. Dinah ends up cumming again, gushing all over Barbara's legs and making a whole new mess. After some more minutes of grinding on Barbara's lap in a puddle of her own arousal, both women hear a low whirring sound as the dildo shoots artificial cum into Dinah's bowels, thick ropes of the stuff coating the inner walls of Dinah's ass a filling the blonde to the brim with the sticky fluid. Dinah's legs shake as she feels her ass being filled with the stuff, Barbara slowly removing the dildo to reveal a thick batch of artificial cum filling Dinah's ass to the brim. A drop of it drips out and down the cleft of Dinah's ass before Barbara's slender fingers catch it and push it back inside of her. She's quick to pull out a black plug and stuff it into Dinah's already stretched little hole, plugging all the sticky fluid inside of her.

Barbara scoops her up in her arms again and gently places her face down on the bed. Dinah's head is swimming, no one, absolutely no one in this world knows how to fuck her like Barbara. No one knows how to make her feel this fucking spent the way Barbara does. But just because she's gotten the fuck of her life doesn't mean she has the night off.

"Get dressed Dinah. I want you ready for patrol in ten." Barbara orders as she stoically gathers the rest of her costume, her top completely coated in Dinah's cum. Dinah's juices have soaked the damn thing, leaving Barbara's yellow bat symbol a shade darker. Knowing Barbara, she likely has some more costumes to use. The redhead gathers herself and she's gone, leaving Dinah a panting, shivering mess. She gets up and she can feel the fluid sloshing around in her ass, held in place by the thick plug that now juts in between her soft cheeks. Dinah gingerly puts on the rest of her costume and prepares herself to go out and fight some bad guys. It's gonna be an interesting night to say the least. Swinging and fighting around Gotham sopping wet, her hole full of sticky cum will be uncomfortable. Hell she wonders if she brings her thighs down around a criminals head to throw him if they'll be able to feel some wetness seeping through her fishnets. Still Dinah knows to be an obedient girl for Barbara and she still has a feeling the redhead isn't done with her yet. But that's okay because she'll take everything and anything so good for Barbara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from vacation and back in school. I'm gonna try and update this as much as possible. This chapter was longer than I originally planned but the relationship between Dinah/Barbara is special and I wanted to do it justice.


	5. A Lesson in Patience (Black Canary/Jesse Quick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bodies are just made to be worshiped and Jesse Chambers is no exception. Dinah decides to use a little fun in the bedroom to teach Jesse the value of patience.

“Now Jess, we discussed the value of having some damn patience,” Dinah grumbles and, yes, she is being a flaming hypocrite because God knows she’d be a squirming wreck if their roles were reversed, screaming for it to be faster-harder-deeper.

But she’s not on the receiving end, and Dinah wants to go slow. Sometimes even a speedster needs to learn to slow down and enjoy things for a night. Jesse will understand eventually but right now she's certainly not happy.

This is just cruel, when Dinah thinks about it because slow would wind up anyone in this kind of situation, but it’s got to be about a hundred times worse for Jesse. Dinah isn't usually this much of an asshole but the thought just makes her go slower.

Hands on Jesse's hips, and Dinah's proud of her upper-body strength. She’s no Wonder Woman or even Hawkgirl for that matter but she still has years of training under her belt, toning her body to the peak of human fitness. Yet right now she’s feeling some serious strain, just trying to hang on. Because Jesse, she’s got these strong thick thighs and she’s trying to push her weight back, balanced on her hands and knees, and Dinah's starting to sweat with the effort of holding the younger blonde still.

Worth it, though, because Jesse's thighs may be strong, and that trim little waist may be lithe and flexible, but the real power, that’s in that ridiculously firm ass of her's. Firm and round, and basically perfect, and Dinah's real set on spending the whole damn evening worshiping the hell out of it. Dinah has always found the speedsters ridiculously attractive, Barry and Wally and even Jay has a perfect body in his old age which is just insanely unfair. But Jesse is actual perfection. That flowing blonde hair, perfectly tan skin, toned stomach and perfect pair of legs ensure she's a bombshell. When you have genes like her's your're practically ensured to be unfairly attractive.

Okay, so maybe she would rather Dinah hurry things up a bit. The kid’s stubborn, but Dinah's hard-headed enough that she could give lessons, so they’re going to be sticking to her pace, end of discussion. After all Jesse's the one who's been teasing her, showing off her stupidly amazing legs in that costume of hers, sticking her ass out when she knows Dinah is staring, bending over in front of her at every opportunity. She was begging for this. Well maybe not this specifically but she'll get what she came for soon enough. 

She loves spreading Jesse wide with her thumbs, because it makes that pretty back arch, makes Jess gasp and cling to the headboard. The skin of her cleft’s already shiny with Dinah's spit, and she drags her tongue along Jesse's rim, sucks a little at the edge where it’s puffier from all the attention Dinah's been giving it.

Jesse growls and tries to slam her ass back against Dinah's mouth, the needy brat. But Dinah's got a vice grip on her hips, and she pulls back a little for good measure, breathing over the slick skin.

It makes Jesse whimper, which is a nice bonus.

“Patience,” Dinah says again, taking a moment to admire the way Jesse's tight little hole is clenching around nothing for her, like she’s empty without Dinah's tongue. “If something’s worth doing, it’s worth doing right.”

Another push against Dinah's hands on her hips. “Di-Dinah,” Jesse hisses warningly, but the effect is rather diminished with her voice all muffled into the pillow like that. It’s honestly kind of adorable.

Even more adorable when she straight-up yelps for the smack of Dinah's hand against her firm ass, turning to blink over her shoulder in glassy-eyed shock.

“You can wait, because it’s not getting any faster than this tonight,” Dinah informs her bluntly. Which is a lie, because once she’s got a dildo buried in that tight heat, there’ll be no force on Earth that can slow her down. But it’s not gonna get any faster right now, so it should count as a half-truth, at least.

Jesse's glaring at her, except she’s all flushed, and her lips are bitten bruised, and she’s still panting, hips twitching under Dinah's palms. 

“Maybe I should try tying you down sometime,” Dinah hears herself saying and, hmm, there’s a thought. Except escaping that would be laughably easy for Jesse but deep down they both know the younger blonde would stay for Dinah. Jesse knows how to be good for her. “Keep you here all night, spread for me, eat you out nice and slow…”

Jesse's eyes flutter shut with a moan, undulating from head to toe, and that idea’s definitely going to the top of the to-do pile.

“You’d like that, huh baby? You'd be a good girl for me right? Let me tie you up however I wanna and worship every inch of flesh on this lovely little body of yours.” Dinah murmurs, voice getting a little ragged as Jesse buries her face back in the pillow. Dinah gets one hand at the base of Jesse's spine and leans in to bite that firm ass, nice and hard, feeling Jess shiver, hearing her breathing falter as she whines.

Jesse is still very green. She just recently graduated to joining the Justice League and she's nowhere near as experienced as most of the other members but she's young and full of energy. She's always working on herself, on getting things done, Dinah isn't even sure if the girl is getting her sleep. This is a good excuse to teach her to try and take things slower and yeah, Dinah's been kind of fixated on Jesse's ass from the beginning. But the moment it clicked that Jesse wouldn't be so adverse to this situation was when Dinah slapped her ass after a tough training session. It was meant solely as a camaraderie, team building thing but clearly Jesse took it as something a bit different. Dinah still remember's the girl's open mouth expression and the cute little blush that adorned her features as she awkwardly went to get changed.

So now Dinah gets this, gets to lick at the indents of her teeth against that stupidly firm ass cheek. Gets to press her face forward and start fucking her mouth against Jesse in earnest, messy and loud and wet, and Jesse; sweet, bubbly, innocent Jesse curses and starts trying to move back against her, starts trying to get Dinah deeper.

Which is fine, Dinah will give it to her just as deep as she wants.

She's still gonna go slow, though. No point rushing a good thing, and when it comes to ‘good things’, Jesse's ass is right at the top of the list. She's got a whole bag of toys to try out but those can wait because right now, she's more than content with teasing the hell out of the speedster, over and over again. Hearing her little moans and squeals and ragged breathing. It's gonna be a long night and Dinah wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update. This one isn't as long but hopefully it's just as sweet.


	6. Team Building (Dinah Lance/Barbara Gordon/Helena Bertinelli/Zinda Blake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are suffering from some low morale at Birds of Prey HQ so Barbara suggests a little team building with Dinah as the main star

"I'll do whatever you'd like Babs. After all, you are the boss." Dinah said, looking up at the redhead with a sultry smile. Her smirk grew even wider.

"If I'm your boss then you will address me as ma'am. Is that understood Dinah?" Barbara said with a punishing tone. Dinah could tell she was practically daring the blonde to break her rules. "I think it's time for a team building exercise. We need a morale boost around here."

"Yes, ma'am," Dinah said, looking up at her doe-eyed. A few minutes later she was bent over a tabled with three very pent up and frustrated teammates surrounding her. Barbara's hand slapped at her back, forcing the blonde lower. The palms of her hands and arms were completely flat against the desk now, breasts smashed against the wooden surface. The wood felt cool against Dinah's skin as Barbara's circled behind her, undoing the zipper of her leotard, letting the garment fall to the ground before roughly yanking down the blonde's fishnets.

Barbara made a little noise like she had just laid eyes on the most delectable dinner ever. "Now that looks fantastic." the redhead said as she rubbed the palm of her hand around Dinah's firm ass. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt the cool air kiss her now naked cheeks. Usually she was the boss, she was the dominant one but on nights like these the team needed to let out some pent up aggression and she was the one who had to take it. Not that she minded really. She loved seeing her girls feel good. Dinah tried to turn around and look at what Barbara was doing, but she grabbed a hold of her flowing blonde hair and forced her to look straight ahead at Helena and Zinda.

"Don't look back here. You look straight ahead and eat them out when they're ready for you." Barbara growled.

"Yes, ma'am," Dinah moaned as the other two women stood up and started to undo their garments. Zinda was undressed far quicker, simply pulling down her skirt and panties while Helena had to slip out of her costume. Dinah gulped as every nervous muscle in her body started to shake in anticipation. Then without warning a forceful smack landed on the seat of her ass. Dinah hissed through her teeth in pain as Barbara's heavy hand came slapping down on her bent over ass.

"Bad girls get spankings." Barbara smirked as she smacked Dinah's ass again, hard enough to leave red hand prints across Dinah's plump bottom, searing white hot hand prints that quickly faded into her perfect peachy rear. Dinah jerked forward on the desk from ever strike. Barbara never took it easy on her and she didn't want her to. Every time her palm landed flat against Dinah's ass, a smacking sound filled the air of the Birds of Prey HQ. 

"You're doing really well Dinah. Always take it like such a good girl. Definitely love leading by example don't you?" Zinda cooed as she slowly walked closer to Dinah's face, swaying her hips as she went. Dinah's tongue ran across her lips the moment she saw Zinda's pussy, already so wet and slick for her mouth. She was so close, Dinah could already smell her sex, so close to having a taste...

SMACK! Dinah lurched forward on the desk and cried out in pain. Then Barbra leaned over her back and whispered, "You need to be quiet. We don't want anyone to leave unsatisfied tonight do we? What would that do to the team little bird hmm?"

"I promise ma'am, I'll be good. I'll be so good for you..." Dinah sighed, struggling to prop herself up on the desk. Zinda stepped forward as she looked down at Dinah with a smirk. She thrusted her hips forward until her pussy was only inches from her fellow blonde's mouth.

"Good, now reach your tongue out and lick her." Barbara ordered. Dinah didn't need to be told twice. She stuck my tongue out and lightly flicked it along the cleft of Zinda's wet lips. She let out a guttural moan as her hand feathered through Dinah's hair. Her breasts heaved as Dinah lapped at her sex locking eyes with the pilot.

"Oh fuck! That's a good girl Dinah." Zinda moaned, pulling her head forward ever so slightly. Dinah stuck her tongue out a little further as she pushed her hips forward. She was still flat against the desk, but managed to reach forward and push a finger inside of Zinda as she licked her. The pilot groaned as Dinah's finger eased inside. Her wetness was thick and sticky on Dinah's tongue, the pilot's knees going weak at the penetration. She moaned with Zinda's pussy still pressed against her mouth, breathing in her musky scent as the tip of her tongue flicked across Zinda's clit. She drew back a little.

"Jesus Zinda can you stop hogging her mouth. Some of us need to get off too." Helena huffed. Dinah looked over at her frequent partner for the first time since she had been bent over as her tongue licked Zinda's wetness off the inside of her thighs. Helena was already naked from the waist down. She was finger fucking herself as she watched Zinda push her pussy against Dinah's mouth. Then Barbara reached back again and landed her palm against Dinah's ass, this one the hardest one yet.

Dinah yelped in pain but Zinda's pussy was still pressed against her mouth and made for one hell of a muzzle. Dinah clenched her ass cheeks from the stinging pain. Barbara knew how to spank a girl hard. Dinah knew first hand from all the other nights she had spent splayed over Barbara's lap, getting spanked until she came from the sheer impact. As soon as Zinda pulled her wetness away from her mouth, Dinah whimpered from the pain on her ass.

"I don't think Zinda is done with you, little bird." Barbara teased, pinching Dinah's ass cheek. The blonde squirmed in pain but tried not to move too much. She didn't want to get spanked again. "Are you done, Zinda?"

"Almost." She said as she rubbed her fingertips over her clit and trembled.

"Ugh I swear I better be getting her all to myself after making me wait like this." Helena complained. Dinah opened her mouth again and reached out with her tongue. Zinda let out a groan the moment Dinah flattened her tongue and ran it along her pussy. She reached forward and forced a couple of fingers back into Zinda's now soaking snatch. Zinda widened her stance so it was easier for Dinah to push her fingers in and out of her. As irritated as Helena was, it was very hot to see her two favorite blondes fuck like this. Zinda's hand clutched at the top of Dinah's head as she thrusted herself against her face. Dinah's eyes watered and she squirmed under her fellow blonde as she smothered the brawler between her thighs. Zinda used Dinah's hair as a handle as she rubbed herself against the spent blonde's plump lips.

"I'm going to come." Zinda moaned as she clawed at the top of Dinah's head. Dinah simply hummed with her lips wrapped around Zinda's clit. Zinda twitched and trembled as she clutched at the edges of the desk for support. Her wet orgasm flowed from her pussy and into Dinah's mouth, some of it spilling onto the desk and dribbing down Dinah's chin. Dinah swallowed the rest in one gulp as Zinda pulled back and collapsed into the chair behind her.

"It's about damn time." Helena said with eager excitement. She stepped forward and practically shoved herself towards Dinah's mouth. It took the blonde a moment to gather her rhythm again with her tongue, flicking it up and down against the statuesque Sicilian beauty. Dinah's lips gripped ahold of her clit like a vice as she looked up at the flustered Italian with watery, innocent eyes.

"Fuck Di..." Helena moaned, locking eyes with the blonde as she grabbed a handful of her voluminous golden hair. Dinah let out a little moan the moment she felt Barbara press one of her fingers against her wet pussy lips from behind. Then she leaned down a little to talk in the blonde's ear.

"You like to stick your fingers in that tight pink pussy of yours, don't you? When you think I'm not watching? How many times do I have you teach you some manners hmm?" Barbara whispered. Dinah almost came right there, Barbara always had a way with words when it came to her. Helena just continued to rub herself against Dinah's face like she was just some sex toy. The blonde let out a muffled groan against Helena as she felt another finger press inside of her own pussy. She shifted her weight back and forth on her feet as she slowly worked to widen her legs, making it easier for Barbara to press inside. 

As soon as Dinah moved, Barbara pinched her ass again.

"'Fuck I'm close already." Helena said as Dinah circled her tongue around her clit.

“That's our girl. So good at eating pussy." Barbara praised with a smile as she eased her finger back into Dinah's wetness. DInah groaned as Helena's legs gave out and she fell back into the chair behind her. Dinah quickly swallowed the musky wetness from the other two women in hopes that she'd finally get her reward, Barbara.

"That's a good girl." Helena cooed as she patted the top of Dinah's head like she was congratulating a puppy for learning a new trick.

"Now," Barbara said, "Let's see how well you take a good vibrator." Dinah heard the unmistakable sound of a drawer opening followed by a zipper. She desperately wanted to turn around and look but she knew Barbara would punish her if she did. Barbara tossed her pants to the side as she shimmied a large strap-on vibrator around her hips. Dinah's hands clenched at the edge of the desk the moment she felt the tip of the vibrating cock trace along her stinging ass cheek. Barbara smeared her own wet juices along the blonde's skin until she rubbed the thick buzzing head down the crack of Dinah's ass and stopped perfectly at the opening of her pussy.

Dinah groaned and whimpered as she felt Barbara tease her. It took everything in her not to push her hips back and force the strap-on inside of her. Still, Dinah knew by now to behave herself for Barbara or she would be getting much worse than some playful teasing. Slowly, Barbara eased her member inside. Dinah's teeth clenched shut to stop herself from squealing out loud like some teen girl hooking up with her crush for the first time. The vibrator felt huge as she pushed it inside.

Without warning, Barbara thrusted her hips forward. The head of the cock buried as deep as it would go and Dinah's breasts nearly bounced out of her bra.

"Lean up a little so we can see you baby." Helena husked as she motioned for Dinah to lean up on the desk. Dinah did as she was told and as soon as her breasts came off the desk Zinda reached forward and pulled her bra down, forcing the blonde's soft breasts to spill out, nipples hard from arousal.

Dinah's hands were flat against the desk as she pushed back against Barbara's thrusting strap-on. Nothing turned Barbara on more than feeling her hips smack against Dinah's plump ass with each movement. Dinah knew how Barbara like it and rocked her ass back in perfect timing with the redhead's forward thrusts. Each time Barbara's hips bucked against her, her exposed tits bounced wildly. Helena and Zinda watched in awe instantly getting aroused again. 

Barbara grabbed a fistful of Dinah's hair and wrenched her head back. She was rough and dominating, just how Dinah liked it.

"Are you going to be a good girl from now on?" Barbara whispered in her ear. Her words were hot and heavy against the back of Dinah's neck sending goosebumps all along her skin.

"Yes, ma'am." Dinah whimpered as the vibrator stabbed into her again.

"Are you going to masturbate without my permission?" Barbara growled, forcing the cock even deeper.

"Not without your permission, ma'am." Dinah groaned as Barbara reached forward and playfully pinched her erect nipple. Dinah's nails dug into the top of the desk as she felt heat start to coil in my center.

"That's what I like to hear. Now I'm going to make that naughty pussy of yours cum." Barbara stated, forcing Dinah to yelp from another thrust of her hips. With that, Dinah crumbled to the top of the desk again as a coil of heat exploded inside of her. Hot tingles radiated down the back of her legs and curled her toes. Tremors took over her limbs as Barbara grabbed her hips with both hands and forced her back and forth onto the strap-on, the redhead's nails digging crescent moon shapes into Dinah's fleshy hips. Helena quickly grabbed Dinah and by the back of her head and kissed her, shoving her tongue down the blonde's throat and swallowing her cries before she had the chance to bring the house down as Barbara continued to take her from behind.

Her thrusting stopped as Dinah's orgasm finally started to dissipate.

Dinah just laid there on top of the desk as she tried to catch her breath. She was a used sexual mess and let out a breathy groan as she felt Barbara slowly pull the vibrator out of her. Without warning, she gave her one last—

SMACK!

Dinah clenched her eyes shut and tried to ignore the severe sting it caused. She looked behind her to see Barbara's massive strap-on still wet from her pussy. It was huge! She knew it felt big, but it was big girthy thing with a killer curve.

"Where do you think your're going little bird?." Barbara asked as she pushed Dinah back down onto the desk when the blonde tried to get up on shaky legs. "Dinah and Zinda haven't had their turns with your little pussy yet." 

She hadn't even noticed Zinda fastening her black strap-on nor Helena grabbing her own from the drawer. Dinah buried her head in the desk and couldn't help but giggle. It was gonna be a long night but she loves to see her girls happy. The things she does for this team...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in forever but October was a pretty shitty month. To make up for it, have this foursome chapter.


	7. Distractions (Dinah Lance/Stephanie Brown)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah has her head in the game 99% of the time, except for when Stephanie Brown is around her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

She shouldn’t get distracted so easily, and that distraction shouldn’t come from something so embarrassingly simplistic.

But.

It’s just.

Steph.

Steph flipping around the room, knocking down grown men like they’re a house of cards. Steph, in her skin-tight spandex, purple and black, like a blur of violet shadows, except so vibrant and full of life.

Steph and her ridiculous, frustrating, enviable, disgustingly exquisite ass.

Dinah hasn’t been a teenager for a long time and she’d like to think she’s not a slave to her hormones, but nights like this really prove her wrong. Nights when her head should be in the game, but she’s risking glances at the way Steph moves, steering the fight so she has a better view.

Nights when she lets her imagination get the better of her instead of focusing.

When she’s thinking about Steph's ass, how it feels in her hands, the little squeaks and whimpers Steph can’t hold back when Dinah squeezes just right. Thinking about kissing her there, biting at each cheek, leaving a mark that lets everyone know who Steph truly belongs to. Thinking about sliding her thumb down the line of Steph's cleft just to see her squirm, or the crack of her palm connecting sharply with that rounded flesh, Steph writhing over Dinah's lap and begging for more, harder, faster, please. How much the younger blonde absolutely loves it. How after they take down this room full of Penguin's thugs that Steph has something new she wants Dinah to try on her.

“Dinah?” Steph says quietly, tilting her face into Dinah's line of vision. "We've got em all. Wanna call in GCPD and head home after I sweep the place?"

"Yeah, yeah Steph sounds good." Dinah replies, trying to sound professional. By the way Steph smirks and lets out a little giggle, Dinah knows that the younger blonde knows exactly what Dinah is thinking of. Steph is efficient with her sweep, grabbing documents, flash drives and downloading information on Penguin's operations as Dinah leans against the wall.

“Ok we're good Race ya back!” Steph calls happily, leaping up on to a bin to grab at the fire escape and swing herself up into a somersault. She lands perfectly, of course, back to Dinah, knees bent low and ass stuck out, and Dinah feels herself lick her lips.

“You're gonna have to catch up if you want me tonight!” Steph announces over her shoulder, and then she’s cocking her hips, deliberately wriggling her ass, and Dinah can only stare open-mouthed as Steph winks, smirking knowingly, before she takes off down the alley. Dinah snaps out of it immediately and takes off after Steph back to her place. She'll beat the younger girl back home and then she'll claim her prize. She will have Steph all to herself tonight.  
***  
“Yep, totally sure. See, I’ve been reading about it and I think it may have an interesting appeal to me because of my ingrained resistance when it comes to yielding to figures of authority. Not to mention the sensation of being pinned or held down is always extremely difficult for me, and the concept of turning that into something sexual could be very satisfying.” Steph goes on after they both get back to her cramped Gotham apartment. Steph just barely beat Dinah here but the little brat cheated. Cheated by flashing that stupid bubble butt of hers, it threw Dinah off balance and the older blonde will swear by it. Not like it matters because Steph will be draped over her knee soon either way.

Right now Steph's talking a mile a minute, excited jabber as she glides around the room. She keeps holding up psychology textbooks and papers but they get dropped back into haphazard piles before Dinah's overwhelmed mind can really register the titles.

“The hairbrush is a substitute, because this is our first time doing this and all. But if it goes well, I can look for something more professional. Did you know there are all sorts of paddles you can buy? It’s all about how heavy you want the pressure to be, how solid the sensation. But I'm pretty confident you’re strong enough not to need anything weighted. And I don’t really want anything too bruising. It’s more like I want it to sting, you know? And I’ve heard that hairbrushes are good for that kind of effect.”

“Okay. You really want me to spank you like this?” Dinah asks calmly, taking a deep breath and registering all this new information. Dinah has an unhealthy obsession with Steph's plump little behind so she's found numerous excuses to give it a nice spanking but she's never once used any implements. She quite honestly prefers using her hand on Steph bar none. It's just so much more intimate and sexy for her, to feel the supple flesh in her palm and the exciting sting as she makes contact with that generous rump over and over again. Yet it can't hurt to try new things.

“Yes. Well, technically it’s called paddling, but it tends to fall under the genre of spanking. Hey so how do you wanna do this?” Steph inquires.

“Strip and down on your knees,” Dinah's voice responds without hesitation, deep and a little bit rough. She takes the hairbrush from Steph and sits on the edge of the bed, crossing her arms and giving the younger blonde and expectant look that sends shivers down her spine.

Steph nods, fingers already moving on the fly, and then she’s shoving her tights down her thighs and shimmying out of her costume as gracefully as possible, taking each piece and folding it before placing it on her desk nearby. She's got fucking goosebumps and Dinah can see just how excited Steph is about this whole idea. Dinah can't help but salivate at the sight of Steph totally naked, she's so gorgeous. Her tiny little waist and abs go along great with her generous thighs and plump bottom. She has the body of an athlete really, no one would ever guess she's at home on a computer screen half the time.

“Dinah,” Steph starts, hands suddenly squeezing at Dinah's shoulders and voice deadly serious.

Dinah's gaze snaps up to look into Steph's narrowed dark blue eyes.

“I want you to do this properly,” Steph stresses, her mouth a thin line.

Spoiler's battle face. For spanking. That should probably make Dinah laugh, but she's never found anything less funny in her life.

“You have to hold me down, even if I squirm, okay? We both know you're the stronger one here.” Steph continues and Dinah simply nods. Its true, Steph is more nimble and agile but Dinah edges her out in strength and fighting technique.

Dinah feels like her mouth is starting to water.

“No holding back. I want you to really give it to me. I'll know if you aren't. I can take it.” Steph affirms.

That isn’t fair, because Dinah can hurt Steph and absolutely never wants to. But she knows what Steph means is that Dinah won’t hurt Steph, because she knows her own strength well enough. So if she respects their limits, pushes right up against them, she can do this hard without doing it wrong.

And then Steph's lying over her fishnet clad lap, completely naked and bare ass in the air, and there’s pretty much no more room for thought inside Dinah's head.

“Okay. Go,” Steph says bluntly, sounding for all the world like a teacher telling the class to turn over their test papers and begin an exam.

Dinah sort of has to just stare for a moment. Steph slight weight is this perfect warm pressure over her groin, and Steph's skin is a pale creamy-white in the weak moonlight streaming in through the window. Steph's ass is round and really kind of perfect, she has the body of a gymnast. She's on the smaller side but Dinah knows it's all muscle and pure power. She shouldn't really be talking, they are the same height after all, Dinah just has a curvier and more developed figure. That doesn't mean Steph's butt isn't a sight to behold. And, yeah, Dinah's seen Steph's ass before, seen it quite a lot in fact, but she never really gets over how much she always wants to touch, to squeeze.

Steph's hands brace against the mattress, lifting her torso up, and she twists her head to glare back through her flowy golden locks. “Dinah,” she hisses in warning, sounding pissy and impatient.

But Dinah's brain just needs a second to process, and she knows that isn’t fair, because she'd be restless too if the roles were reversed. She reacts fairly quick, free hand moving to press down firmly against the centre of Steph's back, to push her a little until she drops back down against the sheets.

“Mmm,” Steph murmurs in this really quiet voice, biting her lip to keep more noises from spilling out and Dinah can actually feel the dampness as Steph fucking leaks against her thighs.

And apparently that’s the breaking point, or maybe dom-Dinah just takes full control, because her arm is moving and the hairbrush makes this hollow whooshing noise as it moves through the air.

God, the sound it makes when it connects with Steph's flesh makes Dinah feel like her ears are burning.

Steph jerks against her, this tiny little gasp escaping her lips. This is a new experience for them both, and she should probably stop and make sure Steph's still okay, that she still wants to continue. But somehow she just doesn’t, arm streaking up again before it swings back down.

It’s a cheap hairbrush, plastic, the color a light grey. The back of it is perfectly flat, and Dinah's being careful not to put too much force behind the blow that Steph couldn’t manage, but it still leaves this perfectly oval pink mark against the curve of Steph's ass.

Steph squeaks as the third blow hits her, fists her hands in the sheets for the fourth one. She’s breathing heavily, wordless little exclamations spilling from her mouth with every smack of the brush. Dinah's finding a rhythm to it, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek, and she can feel the way every blow rocks Steph down against her lap. Grinds her down, and Steph's leaking against her steadily now, which is totally fine because Dinah's already wet and aching herself. Material of her leotard plastered against her pussy, so every thrust she forces out of Steph rasps the material over her, makes her lose her mind a little bit more.

There’s sweat along her hairline, a whistling in her ears that could be the swoop of the brush or her own blood rushing through her veins. Panting like she’s taken on a roomful of supervillains, and she can hear herself grunting now every time Steph rubs against her, the force of each blow echoing down across her now soaked thighs and groin.

When the next blow breaks the rhythm by slapping down hard across both cheeks, low on Steph's ass, just above the crease of her thighs, Steph keens and starts bucking wildly against her. And Dinah's hand is there in an instant to push her back down, to hold her still against the bed. Steph starts whining, trying to thrash against the hold. Voice throaty and needy and suddenly pitching higher when Dinah counters the way Steph's starting to squirm by reaching out and grabbing her throat, lightly choking her to hold her in place.

Hitting even harder now, never hard enough to do any damage, trusting in her instincts to keep Steph safe. But feeling the way each connection of the brush against Steph's flesh hums its way up her arm, and Steph is panting, Dinah's hand wrapped around her throat, whimpering and clawing at the sheets. Hips grinding steadily against Dinah's lap, and Dinah's vision is starting to tunnel out, black around the edges. The next hit is at an angle, back of the brush low and tilted just slightly down between Steph's legs, and Steph screams for it, jerking hard enough to strain Dinah's grip on her. Then she’s spilling over Dinah's thighs, whimpering when Dinah doesn’t stop spanking her with the brush, forcing another leak out of her.

"Oh my-holy fuck Dinah." Steph pants as she goes limp over Dinah's lap, trying to catch her breath. Dinah just rubs her scalp and rubs circles in her back. She knows how much Steph loves that and it helps bring her breathing back down.

"That's it babygirl, just relax. You did so good for me princess." Dinah cooes, planting light feathery kisses up and down Steph's back as she cradles the younger blonde closer to her.

"I hate being called princess." Steph murmurs as she accepts all of Dinah's affection with ease. She lives for aftercare almost as much as the actual spanking and Dinah is so damn good at it, even though she can expect some very rough sex after this. It's okay though because Steph isn't doing anything without some serious cuddles and Dinah knows it. Dinah lays on her back and pulls Steph on top of her, the younger blonde quickly nuzzling into Dinah's neck and wrapping her arms around the older woman. She could lay like this forever, Steph's lithe frame on top of her, her soft little breaths right in her ear, their hearts pounding against each other's, legs and hair tangled together. It's messy but it's so right. She palms Steph's ass and squeezes, earning a little moan out of Steph, massaging it, caressing it before picking Steph up and putting her face down on the bed.

"Dinah, what- ohhh my- fuck!" Steph cries as Dinah spreads her open and begins eating her ass without warning. They can talk about the paddling later but right now Dinah wants to have some fun. Steph is moaning and cursing and squirming and Dinah decides she's gonna worship this ass all night long. That's what it deserves, what Steph deserves and she's gonna get it. And by the sweet sounds coming out of her, she doesn't mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for inconsistent updates but I have a little break coming soon so hopefully I'll be able to write more :)


End file.
